Ash's Adventures As A Pikachu
by pikaree1
Summary: Celebi brings Ash and the gang into the past, but gets captured! Team Ash have been turned into their main Pokemon! Join the gang on their epic quest to save Celebi and get back home!
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's Adventures As A Pikachu**

** Copper: Copper here! This is my first fanfiction that isn't a one-shot and isn't truth or dare. This will ****feature events from a time where there were just Pokemon. But I'm getting too ahead of myself. Ash, do ****the disclaimer.**

** Ash: Okay! COPPER OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT COPPER!**

** Copper: Ash, it's the other way around. Pikachu, can you do it?**

** Pikachu: PIKAPIKA PIKACHU PIKAPI!(Copper owns nothing except for Copper!)**

** Copper: Thank you, Pikachu. On with the story!**

Ash and the gang had seen their fair share of offers. But Celebi had just made one they couldn't resist. It had offered to bring them back to a time where there were only Pokemon.

"We'll do it!" declared Ash, reckless as always. Clemont and Cilan put up a fight, but eventually everyone agreed to go. The Pokemon, at least, were unanimous that they wanted to go from the very beginning.

_Close your eyes and picture a forest, _said Celebi, _I can't transport all of you unless you help out._

Everyone followed Celebi's instructions. However, they were in for a surprise.

"Are we here? Did we make it?" Ash asked.

_We're in the past, but we aren't in a forest, _Celebi told him, _because your focus wavered._

"But that isn't possible!" exclaimed Clemont. "I pictured a forest in my mind and kept it there until I heard Heliolisk...oh."

"What is it, Oniichan?" Bonnie asked.

"When I heard Heliolisk, I thought of its birthplace...a desert," Clemont replied."and here we are, in a desert."

Silence fell over the group. If one person could influence the time travel that much, what would happen if two or more people had conflicting thoughts? Suddenly, a flash of light overtook the timetravelers. When it cleared, they were in the forms of their main Pokemon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Cilansage.

"Yes, what is going on?" questioned Brockix.

_I _did _say that this was a time with _only _Pokemon, _reminded Celebi, amused._ You'd need Palkia to stay in your human __forms._

The group looked around in bewilderment. Ashachu was currently shocking Dawnlup.

"Cool! I can use Pikachu's electric attacks!" Ashachu announced.

"Looks like Ash is the same as ever," remarked Traceyrill. "I guess some things never change."

All of a sudden, the group was surrounded by a huge shadow.

_Help!_ Celebi cried. _It's-Aaaargh!_

The group stared in terror at the spot Celebi was just floating at.

"Well, looks like we'll have to find a way to rescue Celebi, transform back into humans, and get back to our own time all by ourselves." Serenekin sighed.

But they would find help in the least likely form.

**Copper: Well, how'd you like that chapter? If you like it, review! If you hate it, review! I won't post the next ****chapter until I have at least 5 reviews that are either likes or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Note the ****CONSTRUCTIVE part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's Adventures As A Pikachu Ch 2**

**Copper: Hi guys! I got my 5 reviews and as promised, here's the new chapter! Togemisty, do the disclaimer.**

**Togemisty: Copper owns only Copper and the made up Pokemon.**

**Copper: Not enough enthusiasm, but whatever. The story goes on!**

"Celebi...is gone!" cried Mayziken."We'll never get home now!"

The group had stayed silent for a while, but Mayziken had just broken that silence.

"What we need to do is rescue Celebi!" declared Axiris. The entire group agreed.

"Yeah! We can definitely defeat Pokemon from which Celebi is unable to escape, no problem!" Ashachu had meant these words to sound uplifting, but they filled the area with a sense of hopelessness.

"I'm so hungry," whined Bondenne. As soon as she said it, the rest of the group heard their stomachs growl as well.

They realized that there was no food in the middle of the desert. Luckily, they spotted a pair of Sandshrew nearby.

They dragged themselves over to where the Sandshrew were.

"Huh..They're weird! I've never seen Pokemon like them before!" The one who said this was immediately bonked on the head with a mallet.

"Weird, huh? WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING DELIRIOUSLY HUNGRY AND ANGRY!" Togemisty shouted while squashing the poor Sandshrew with her mallet. It took Brockix, Cilansage, and Clemlisk together to get her off and restrain her.

"Now, now, Misty," Brockix soothed, "These two might help us find food!"

The Sandshrew were ecstatic at the fact that they wouldn't be squashed by Togemisty's mallet. They were all too happy to show the travelers the way to the nearest oasis. But the travelers had a big surprise coming their way. No, make that huge. Actually, just to be safe, it was a mega-ginormous surprise.

As soon as they got onto the oasis, something happened. The oasis booted them off...and turned into a tortoise.

"WHO DARES APPROACH MY OASIS BEFORE 3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON?!" the giant tortoise queried in a booming voice (A/N: Told ya it was mega-ginormous.). The travelers trembled in terror and awe as they sank to their knees in front of the 50-foot gargantuan tortoise.

"Um...Y-Your Largeness, i-it's 3:01," stammered Clemlisk.

"AH. SO IT IS. YOU ARRIVED JUST IN TIME FOR TEA AND WAFFLES. JOIN ME FOR MY AFTERNOON SNACK, FRIENDS." the tortoise boomed. The group did not know what to think. They obviously had to join him for his snack-he might have information on Celebi-but they didn't know whether to trust him or not. They would just have to go for an all-or-nothing approach. Ashachu's specialty.

**20 minute minutes later**

"THE TEA AND WAFFLES ARE READY! YOU PROBABLY KNOW THAT I, VOLCANIS, AM RENOWNED FOR MY FAMOUS TEA AND WAFFLES!" called Volcanis. The group gulped. It was time for the question.

"Volcanis, do you know anything about the capture of Celebi recently?"Ashachu asked.

"I KNOW MANY THINGS. I KNOW HOW TO MAKE TEA AND WAFFLES DELECTABLY DELICIOUS, ABOVE OTHER THINGS. I KNOW HOW TO DISGUISE MY BACK AS AN OASIS, FOR ANOTHER. AND YES, I KNOW ABOUT CELEBI'S CAPTURE. NOT MUCH, BUT ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT 11 PUNY POKEMON LIKE YOU STAND NO CHANCE OF RESCUING CELEBI." Volcanis replied. The group's hearts sank. If they stood no chance, they would never get home. Plus, they had just been insulted.

"Isn't there anything else you could tell us?" persisted Ashachu. "This is really important to us."

Volcanis replied quickly, "I CAN TELL YOU THREE THINGS. CELEBI'S CAPTOR IS LUMOS, YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN TRY TO SAVE CELEBI, AND LUMOS' WEAKNESS IS TASTY PASTRIES. THAT IS ALL."

"Thank you very much, Volcanis," Brockix said, "we sincerely appreciate the information."

Volcanis smirked. "YOU DON'T THINK I WOULD GIVE YOU THAT INFORMATION FOR FREE, DID YOU? YOU MUST REPAY ME BY ENTERTAINING ME. I WILL PUT YOU IN A TOURNAMENT. THE WINNER WILL FACE ME. IF I WIN, YOU ALL MUST HELP ME MAKE TEA AND WAFFLES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" he boomed cheerily. The group sweatdropped. Making tea and waffles can't be that bad. But no. they must continue on their quest to save Celebi. Staying here was not an option. There was only one thing that might have gotten them out of it, and Mayziken thought of it first.

"There's only 11 of us! We can't do a tournament!" she cried out.

"ONLY 11 OF YOU, EH? I HAVE SOME FRIENDS WHO MADE THE SAME DEAL AS YOU DID. 5 OF THEM, TO BE PRECISE. OH LOOK, HERE THEY COME NOW!" Volcanis announced. The group's hearts sank once again. 11+5=16, which is enough to hold a tournament. They all turned to the recently opened door.

"He got you, too, huh?" said a very familiar voice in a sad voice.

**Copper: Remember to review if you want to see the next chapter! 5 reviews! And sorry if it's bad, I'm having writer's block.**


End file.
